Zootopia Sentimientos atrapados
by yurikoatsuki
Summary: Nick wilde un zorro muy astuto ahora convertido en policia,se encuentra debatiendo con sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga judy hopps, nick wilde debe tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos por ella y al mismo tiempo no intervenga en su trabajo profesional. ¿Podra nick olvidar a hopps y tener oportunidad nueva cuando conoce alguien nuevo que se integra en su vida personal?


Capitulo: I Sueños nada mas

En una madrugada en la cuidad de Trundatwon los animales diurnos dormían muy serenamente mientras que los nocturnos hacia sus trabajos en su horario nocturno.

Mientras en el firmamento comenzaba a asomarse el nuevo día, donde los diferentes animales que salían hacia la cuidad, era de gran variedad desde el elefante más grande, el veloz antílope que siempre estaba apurado de alguna manera ya sea, por los trabajos que tenían estos animales, conseguían una paz de vivir en armonía olvidando cada uno sus diferencias para vivir en convivencia y fuera prejuicios.

No obstante, habido casos de animales de diferentes especies saliendo dejando fuera esos tabú, que ante la sociedad estaba mal visto y con un rechazo total.

Había pasado 2 años desde que se había resuelto el caso de los *Aulladores* quienes habían causado descontento social y división entre los animales tanto como depredadores y presas.

La pareja que había resuelto todo este caso se trataba de *Nicholas Wilde y Judy Hopps* una coneja de las madrigueras de bunnyburrow y un zorro astuto de gajes de calle, no podrían colocar una pareja más dispareja.

En un apartamento se encontraba un zorro durmiendo plácidamente, mostrando una sonrisa dormido tal vez porque estaba disfrutando un sueño muy caliente. Este zorro no se sabría que los siguientes días descubriría un sentimiento que su corazón ya no podía soportar.

El zorro conocido como Nicholas Wilde se encontraba, caminando de costumbre en el Sahara del desierto y claro haciendo algo más que estafar cierto animales si tenía muy buena oportunidad en la situación y eso era muy bueno en eso.

En ese preciso momento el escenario cambio y se dio cuenta que tenía el uniforme de policía de zootopia y esté dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el Departamento de Policía se tranquilizó, recordándose en sí que se había graduado de la academia de policía y estaba entrenado para toda clase de situaciones a la distancia pudo reconocer una mancha gris cuando el zorro alzando un poco la vista, pudo reconocer que era hopps.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella la coneja comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia el, quien la había reconocido a la distancia se dirigió hacia ella de manera tranquila, pero sentía su pecho un raro palpitar * de pronto escucho una voz en su interior reprochándole **_¿Cuándo le dirás que la amas?_** De repente se freno en seco y cuando miro hacia abajo estaba judy con orejas hacia abajo, viendo hacia arriba observándolo con esos amatista y sus mejillas sonrojadas con los brazos hacia atrás _-¿Nick?-_ Como esperando una acción de él.

Nick comenzó a sentirse nervioso y su corazón empezaba a palpitar de tal manera que hacía que se le erizaba la cola de solo pensar que la coneja que la había ayudado a el *Redimirse* le hacia sentir una química hacia su compañera de trabajo para desgracia de el, ella era una presa y el un depredador no podía hacer mucho, con esa realidad miro a la coneja sin omitir nada en ella, el tomo las manos de ella y con mucho coraje dejo al desnudo su corazón y dijo: -*Judy yo te am….*- antes de que se confesara este sintió un gran golpe en su hocico.

En cuanto sintió un dolor en su cara se dio cuenta que estaba enredado en un nido de sabanas que el mismo había hecho.

Cuando por fin se desenredo, levanto una pata para buscar su movil -*es demasiado temprano…*-bufo mientras observaba la ventana el clima madrugador que este reflejaba, dejo su celular en la mesita de noche y sento en la cama, haciendo reflexionar que estaba a punto de hacer en sus sueños. Haciendo que este recuerde la voz que escucho antes de la aparición de judy en sus sueños -*Cuando le diras que la amas?* solo pensar en eso se sonrojo ligeramente se recostó de nuevo en su cama y enterrando su cara contra la almohada aferrándose a ella con sus garras, giro en mesita de noche para ver la fotografía de judy de la graduación de la academia de policía y se puso a divagar en sus pensamientos -cuando fue que estos sentimientos empezaron a florecer de manera descomunal-.

Nicholas sabia como aparentar los sentimientos personales, con bromas ligeramente suaves, y otras dependiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero esto era algo distinto se estaba enamorando de su compañera definitivamente tenía que dejar eso en claro en su corazón, ya lo había herido desde muy joven al querer integrarse a los exploradores, que como dijo el anteriormente en una conversación con judy ***** ** _No dejes que vean que te hirieron y no puedes cambiar lo que eres*_** esto le hizo entrar en razón dejando bien en claro que no podía confesarse, no porque tuviera miedo a no ser correspondido, el hecho que vida le trajera a una coneja como amiga y compañera a un zorro.

-Ella se esforzó a cumplir sus sueños. no podía confesarse a ella, no solo lastimaría emocionalmente la sociedad se encargaría de destrozarla en su trabajo y su vida personal-

Entonces empezó a sentir como una pequeña gota descendía desde su mejilla, entonces se dio cuenta en un parpadeo sus sentimientos en ella, empezaron a parecer después del caso de los *Aulladores* haciendo que este retomara la confianza hacia los demás animales.

-Judy-susurro no podía con esa carga de sentimiento sabiendo que la tendría todo el tiempo a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta el sol se posaba sobre la ventana y el celular empezó a sonar la *alarma* sacándolo de sus pensamientos se levando de la cama y se dispuso apagarla.

Darse una fría ducha para librarse de cualquier pensamiento *Malo* sobre judy se vistió con su uniforme de policía tomo su celular su llavero con un pequeño zorro de adorno y se retiró de su apartamento.

De camino a la estación de policía tomo un bus sabiendo, que este haría su próxima estación hacia allá mientras se sujetaba de las barras del medio de transporte, observo una tierna conejita quien sostenía un peluche de zorro y se le observaba a su madre leyendo un libro, mientras ella jugaba sentada en el bus, ella lo miro y sonrió para él.

Nick le giño el ojo a la pequeña -*Ojalá hubiera más conejita asi*- pensó de repente el bus se detiene en la parada programada, haciendo que zorro pagara y bajara de este y empezó a caminar lentamente colocando su cara fresca y haciendo de este buen actor, no mostrando el sentimiento melancólico que amaneció ese día.


End file.
